destinedfandomcom-20200216-history
Piper Halliwell (Earth-10)
Piper Halliwell is the middle daughter born to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. History Piper Victoria Halliwell was born to the Warren Witch, Patty Halliwell and the Human Supernatural Hunter, Victor Bennett on August 8, 1974 at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. The second of there three daughters together. She has an older sister, Prue Halliwell and a younger sister, Phoebe Halliwell. Through her mother she has a younger half sister, Paige Matthews. She is a member of the Warren line of Witches from her mother. A bloodline of the direct descendant of the first witch. She is apart of the Warren Family, the Baxter Family, the Johnson Family, the Halliwell family, the Argent Family, and the Bennett Family. Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. Also, she can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Piper is the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Magical Characteristics |-|Powers= Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Brewing:' The ability to brew potions. Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons and other good witches. This is Piper's primary Wiccan power, She channels it through her hands, usually flicking her wrists. Inactive Powers *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of the Charmed Ones. |-|Abilities= |-|Equipment= *'Grimoire:' Piper and her sisters inherited there families grimoire. A book filled with all there ancestors knowledge on magic, spells, and creatures. It has grown with there family as time goes on. *'Spirit Board:' The Halliwell family has passed down a spirit board (also known as an ouija board) for generations. Family Tree Romantic Life *'Jeremy Burns:' Her high school boyfriend. Professional Life *'Baker High School:' Piper is a sophomore in high school and set to graduate in the spring of 1992. A straight A student with honors. Piper ran for Freshman Class Secretary, but she got so nervous when talking that Prue had to come on the stage to finish her speech for her. Health and Vitals Name Meaning Piper's middle name is a femenine version of her father, Victor Bennett's name. As well as a way to honor her paternal grandmother, Victoria Bennett who died before she or her sister were born. *'Piper:' From a surname which was originally given to a person who played on a pipe (a flute). *'Victoria:' Means "victory" in Latin, being borne by the Roman goddess of victory. It is also a feminine form of Victorious. This name was borne by a 4th-century saint and martyr from North Africa. *'Halliwell:' Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Notes *Piper's blood type is AB *Piper is allergic to bees. *Piper likes to knit in her free time. *Piper's favorite cake is a double chocolate decadence cake. *One of Piper's past lives was Priscilla Baxter, the mother of Penny Halliwell, making Piper technically the great-grandmother of her own sisters and herself. *Like Grams, Piper used to keep her hands busy with combining several ingredients without actually making anything. *As a child Piper didn't require any hand gestures to unfreeze Andy, she simply tilted her head *Piper was the first to discover her powers. Appearances Category:Characters